


Spice Cake

by syntaxerror101



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, Short One Shot, coffee shop date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntaxerror101/pseuds/syntaxerror101
Summary: Jaebeom asks Youngjae to hang out after class > Youngjae says Yes > Jaebeom embarrasses himself > Happy Ending <3
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Spice Cake

**Author's Note:**

> setting is after class in a college campus located downtown of the city (chicago)! 
> 
> it's loosly based on my own experience except it didnt go as cute as it does for 2jae... decided i would turn this L into a W for them cus i miss them and ot7 a lot!

“Do you have anything to do after this?” Jaebeom asked him, putting on his jacket and backpack.

“Umm,” Youngjae paused to think, buttoning his coat. “Nope. I’m done for the day. Why?” they moved over to let a student pass by, standing closer to each other.

The only one fazed by this was Jaebeom, not sure where to focus his eyes, “Well, we just finished our finals. Do you wanna go celebrate? Nothing big.” How was this more nerve wrecking than giving a speech in front of 23 people.

Youngjae gave him an apologetic look, “I don’t drink.”

Jaebeom waved his hand in the air, “I didn’t mean alcohol, though it probably sounded like I did,” he mumbled the last part to himself, a small laugh leaving Youngjae. “There’s a small coffee shop I like to go to not too far from here. Do you drink coffee?”

Youngjae smiled, “I do. Maybe more than I should. Let’s go!” He cutely held up a little fist.

Jaebeom internally sighed. There were definitely some healing properties in his smile, he swore it. Talking to him throughout the semester and watching his speeches, he always found himself reflecting the smile he wore.

Stepping out the class and walking to the escalator, Jaebeom walked next to him, hand deep in his pockets.

Youngjae turned to him, “I really liked your speech too, by the way. I feel like I know everything about the history of photography. Very informative.” He emphasized with a firm nod.

Jaebeom let out a small laugh, letting Youngjae step on the escalator before him. “I messed up so many times. Being up there made me nervous. I’m surprised I was able to go through the whole semesters without throwing up. But thank you.” I didn’t drop the class cause I didn’t want to stop seeing you, he internally added.

“It’s not fun for anyone except the professors.” Youngjae paused to carefully step on the follow escalator. “It’s better to just get it out the way, that was really my mentality. If I don’t do it now, I’ll have to do it eventually. Plus, I really liked our classmates.” 

Jaebeom starred at the back of his head all the while, _his hair looks so soft_. “That’s a good way of looking at it… and it worked! We made it out alive. That Jinyoung kid was pretty cool. He never looked nervous up there.”

Youngjae nodded, stepping off the elevator and turning toward Jaebeom. “He’s really cute, too. Didn’t pay much attention to what he said when he was up there. Just the sound of his voice and his face.” He coolly turned back and stepped off.

Jaebeom almost tripped stepping off, embarrassing himself. His face flushed a slight pink at the sound of Youngjae’s small laugh, his arms reaching out to help him steady himself. “Sorry,” he mumbled, moving out the way for the other students getting off. “Yeah, he hasn’t bad looking. Cool voice.” He added as nonchalantly as possible.

Youngjae gave him a look over and started walking toward the exit, Jaebeom following half a step behind him. “Him and mark make such a cute couple.” 

He was momentarily taken by surprise and wasn’t even able to reply when Youngjae stepped into the revolving door, a second passing before he realized he had to step in too. He really managed to make a fool of himself in less than 5 minutes. In his defense, this was the first time he was going to be with him outside of campus. 

He walked to where Youngjae had stepped aside, in front of campus next to the brittle looking trees. “I didn’t know they were a couple,” He stood in front of Youngjae.

Youngjae snuggled into his scarf with a nod, “they know how to keep it together in class, but I had another class with Mark, and we sat together. If he wasn’t helping me understand the labs, he was talking to me about Jinyoung.”

Jaebeom mentally crossed Jinyoung’s name of the _list of threats_ that he had just made a few seconds ago. “That’s cute.” He noticed Youngjae’s focus turn to the ground, eyes observing their shoes. A breeze passed by them and Youngjae hair followed. The sound of people walking and the city bustling behind them seemed to invade their space in the momentary silence.

Youngjae finally looked up again, as if finished with his analysis of their shoes. “So... where’s this coffee shop you were talking about.” 

Jaebeom couldn’t help but admire him from up close, the natural light of the sky did so many things to heighten his features. He looked more beautiful. plus, his cheeks were turning into such a pretty pink shade. _It's definitely the wind_.

“Hello?” Youngjae waved a hand in-between then, a smile playing at his lips.

Jaebeom turned away, his cheeks instantly reddening (again). Good thing it was cold, he could easily blame it on the chill. “Sorry, yeah. let’s go.” He turned away from Youngjae, “it’s over here.” 

Youngjae walked next to him, both with their hands deep in their pockets and thoughts in their head. Neither speaking. 

The coffee shop was only two blocks from campus, and from the looks of it, it did seem low key. Though everyone was getting out of class and work, there were only a few people inside. 

“Ah, it’s so nice in here.. and warm,” Youngjae sighed as he stepped in, a smile spreading on his face at the feeling of his cheeks warming up.

Jaebeom admired his cute reaction, and how nice he looked in the warm orange light of the shop. “What are you in the mood for? On me.”

Youngjae turned to him, pulling off his scarf. “No? You literally invited me.”

Jaebeom stifled a laugh, “Exactly, so I’m paying.” 

“Wait, yeah. That does kinda make sense.” Youngjae slightly shook his head. “Let me pay.”

“Why would I do that?” Jaebeom sat his backpack down next to one of the lounge chairs, across from Youngjae.

Youngjae pointed at him, “You know what,” Jaebeom arched an eyebrow. “You can pay this time.” Jaebeom nodded his head, pleased. “But! I’ll pay next time. Fair?”

 _Next time._ “I can live with that.” _Keep it cool, man..._ “Which takes me back to my first question. What are you in the mood for?”

Youngjae scanned the menu up front, then turned to Jaebeom. His search didn’t seem to have finished though, as he scanned his face. “A couple things.”

He wasn’t sure how to take his words, he could have easily been psyching himself into finding a double meaning in them. He decided to play it safe for now. “We’ll go up there right now,” he pulled off his jacket and threw it on the couch, unlike Youngjae who neatly hung it on the arm rest.

Youngjae began walking to the front, Jaebeom following behind. “Do you recommend anything?”

Jaebeom stood just behind him, pointing over his shoulder, “I usually get the dirty chai latte. You can’t really taste the espresso because it blends nicely with the chai. It’s good hot or iced.”

Youngjae leaned his head to the side, just bumping into Jaebeom’s extended arm. “I’ll get that then, with oat milk. Hot please.” 

Before he even knew what he was doing, his arm dropped on Youngjae’s shoulder, coolly resting on it as he stepped next to him. “I got you.” _YOOOOOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING._ He didn’t know what to do now that he was in that position, it would be weird to pull away, but would it be fine to stay how he was? Youngjae didn’t seem to mind. As if he wasn’t having an internal crisis, he ordered their drinks, “and a slice of the spice cake, please.”

“Spice cake?” Youngjae asked next to him, slightly leaning down to look at it in the display. “Never heard of it.”

Jaebeom paid and thanked the cashier, arm never leaving Youngjae. “It pairs well with the drink, and it’s not overly sweet. I think you might like it.” He sent a silent prayer to his speech professor for teaching them how to maintain their voices calm while nervous, it was really coming handy.

Youngjae stood back up, and with his hand, better adjusted Jaebeom’s arm around him, only bringing them closer. “We’ll see.” Their sides were touching now, even over several layers of clothes, Jaebeom could feel his skin tingle. He wondered if Youngjae felt the same.

After a few moments, the barista set their mugs on the counter along with the slice of cake. Which unfortunately for him meant that they had to untangle.

Jaebeom took the two mugs in his hands and Youngjae took the plate and walked toward their little area under the warm orange light. He found himself missing how close they were.

“This does smell good,” Youngjae mused, setting the plate down on the table and taking a seat. Jaebeom put his mug in front of him and sat across, taking a sip of his.

Jaebeom looked down at the plate and saw only one fork, “they only gave us one fork, let me go ask for another.” Jaebeom made the motion to stand up but Youngjae quickly shook it away.

“It’s fine. I don’t care to share it,” with his legs crossed, he coolly leaned forward and picked up the fork, cutting off a small piece of it. “Here.”

Jaebeom sat back down and pointed to himself, Youngjae nodding with a small smile. He reached out to grab it but Youngjae pulled it away, “Let me.”

Jaebeom let out an amused sigh, “fine,” and leaned forward. Youngjae fed him the small piece with a sly smile on his face, Jaebeom could hardly look him in the eye.

“How is it?” Youngjae asked, his left arm perched up on his leg supporting his chin. Jaebeom could only nod. “Let me see...”

Jaebeom’s eyes followed the fork as he brought it back down to the cake, cut a small piece of it off, and slowly enveloping his lips around it. He had to turn away to be able to swallow his own.

“It’s good!” Youngjae gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. His eyes showed clear indication of a smile, Jaebeom immediately forgot his own embarrassment, replaced with endearment. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Jaebeom took the mug in his hand and took a few sips before setting it back down. He wanted to lean back on the couch, but he felt like that would be too far from him.

Youngjae nodded, attention on the cake. He broke a few pieces off and cutely nibbled on them. He broke off a small piece and looked up, bringing it up Jaebeom, and of course he obliged, taking it into his mouth. Satisfied, he sat the fork down on the edge of the plate and took a few sips of the drink. “This is good too…” He mumbled to himself, and looked back up, “So Jaebeom, do you have any plans for break?”

Jaebeom crossed one leg over the other and leaned on the arm rest, “Not really. I was supposed to go back to Korea, but I decided against it. I’m probably just gonna keep working at the museum and see what’s up around the city.”

Youngjae hummed, “Right, you did mention you worked at the art institute. That’s pretty cool.”

Jaebeom gave him a small smile, “And you? Any plans?”

Youngjae shook his head, “Nope. My parents wanted me to go back to Korea too but it’s such a drag. It’s fourteen hours to get to Seoul than another two-hour flight to get to Mokpo. I love them, but this semester burnt me out.” He cutely dropped his head, then looked back up to him, a smile gleaming in his eyes. “I’m going to be spending my days between the gallery and home.”

Jaebeom laughed at his disdain for the long flight, “That was one of my reasons too, though I’d only stay in Seoul. Looks like we’re both going to be stuck in the windy city for the holidays.” 

“Well whenever you’re free, you should come by the gallery. I’d love to give you a tour of the place. They got a pretty good installation of lgbtq plus artists up right now,” he stuck his thumb out and motioned to the left of him, signaling the direction of the gallery north of the city.

“I’ve heard about it,” He was trying his best not to stay hung up on the fact he was inviting him to go out. “And I’ve been meaning to go. Good thing I didn’t though, I’ll take you up on that offer.” _Keep your cool, man_.

“Yay!” He cutely said, clapping his hands together.

He looked so pretty under the light, “If you ever wanna go to the museum, let me know. I can bring in a plus one with me or get you in for free, whenever. It’s better to go on a non-free day to better appreciate the art. A lot of people can be distracting.” He brain was keeping track, and from the looks of it, they had already made three separate plans to see each other again. 

Youngjae nodded, “I’d love that.” 

They sat quietly for a few minutes, savoring the taste of the warm chai and atmosphere they had created. The soft jazz of the cafe filling in their silence. Around them, the city kept moving, people in need of a caffeine fix shuffling in and out of the little shop, but they just stayed in comfortable silence under the orange light.

“Jaebeom,” the man in question looked up from his mug and met his eyes. “Do you have any plans later today?” 

Jaebeom shook his head and set the mug back down, “I don’t.” Having observed Youngjae for the past four months, he came appreciate how cool he always looked; never embarrassed and never holding back to say what was on his mind.

“Do you want to come over to my place?” Stuff like that. It didn’t even seem like it was a big deal for him to say, no clear signs of embarrassment in his voice. He was so cool it made Jaebeom nervous. “My roommate actually did end up going to Korea for the holidays, so I have the place to myself for the rest of the month. We can watch a movie or something, I know you’re well versed in them. It’s fine if you don’t want to though,” he ended with a small smile.

“I can’t say no,” Jaebeom let out a breathy laugh, leaning back on the soft couch, his head tilting to the side. He was really going through a whirlwind of emotions, all good ones though.

“Good, cause it would have been really embarrassing if you did,” Youngjae scrunched his nose, beautiful teeth in full display.

“Honestly, I’m really glad I decided to invite you today,” his eyes never leaving Youngjae as he confessed. “I wanted to do this every day after class ended, but I never had the balls.”

Youngjae’s eyes were cast on the table in front of them, one plate with a half-eaten cake in between two half full mugs, sitting atop a small round mosaic table. and Jaebeom on the other side of it. “What changed today?”

“I was worried I wasn’t gonna see you again,” he confessed, eyes dropping to the table in front of them, trying to find what Youngjae found so interesting.

“And now you’re coming over to my place and we’re planning museum dates.” He finally looked up at him, catching his eyes. “And of course, another café date.”

Jaebeom’s cheeks wasted no moment at getting warmed by the words. “Dates?”

Youngjae nodded, “That’s what I’m calling them. Dates.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I like you.” The words rolled off his tongue with no hesitation. As if he already knew he wanted to say them. Jaebeom could find no hint of doubt in his eyes. 

Jaebeom opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, needing a few seconds to process the exchange they just had. “You like me...” he repeated, as if asking for confirmation for what he had heard.

“I do. and I have, for a while now.” He leaned forward and grabbed the fork, cutting off a small piece. Holding it in front of him he continued, “I knew from the first few moments we spoke that I wanted to keep seeing you, even if it was just in that shitty speech class.” He lightly laughed, putting the piece of cake in his mouth and setting the fork back down. “So, I’m really glad you invited me, too.”

Jaebeom followed his movements with his eyes all the while his ears made sure to pick up every syllable and brain worked hard to confirm what they meant. “Give me a second, my brain...” Youngjae’s sweet laugh softly flowed into his ears, setting his thoughts straight. “That makes me really happy, Youngjae. Cause I feel the exact same way, and for a while now.” he repeated Youngjae’s words, a hand of his on his cheek trying to cool him down, eyes focused on the handsome man in front of him.

Youngjae extended his left hand toward Jaebeom, “Give me your hand.” He sweetly demanded, and Jaebeom did, leaning in. With Jaebeom’s hand in his, he ran his fingers over his knuckles. “So, what does this mean for us now?”

Jaebeom’s focus was on Youngjae’s soft hands, and his hand being held by it. “What do you want it to mean?”

Slowly, he brought his hand up to his mouth, eyes fixed on Jaebeom’s, “I can think of a few things.” Jaebeom gulped, his words fanning over his skin. “Do you want to be my boyfriend, Jaebeom?”

He had to look away, worried his cheeks would go hot to the point of no return, “Youngjae...” he lightly squeezed his hand, mostly to just confirm it was still there. “I would like that, a lot.”

At his answer, Youngjae placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. He pulled away but still didn’t let go, smile on his face at how red Jaebeom’s was. “You’re so cute when you blush.”

Jaebeom couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “jumping straight to it, huh.”

“I waited four months. Of course, I’m gonna jump straight to it.” He continued his massage of Jaebeom’s knuckles, appreciating how warm it was and how cute Jaebeom looked. His own ears were blazing red, but his hair covered them.

“Hm... I wasn’t expecting any of this but I’m not mad about the turn of events.” Jaebeom softly laughed, still needing a few moments for his heart to calm down. 

“Don’t forget you’re coming to my apartment too.” Youngjae mused. 

Jaebeom sighed, “Youngjae...” he hummed in response. “We should go now.” For the first time since they arrived, Jaebeom’s gaze had the same firm certainty as Youngjae’s. 

Youngjae felt back on the chair, his free hand coming up to his chest. “Yes, yes,” He caught his breath. “Let’s go.” With one last kiss on his knuckle, he let go of his hand. Jaebeom finished his drink and stood up to put on his jacket, Youngjae doing the same. “We didn’t finish the cake...” he looked down at it, adjusting his coat.

“Do you want me to ask if they have a box?” 

Youngjae lightly shook his head, “It’s fine.” He took Jaebeom’s hand in his. “We can make our own spice at my place.”

Jaebeom covered his face with his free hand and turned away, not able to make eye contact with Youngjae. He did hold on tight to him though, “That was so lame, please.”

Youngjae walked them toward the door with a small laugh, “It only gets better from here, Jaebeom.” 

Once outside, a ruthless breeze passed through them, sending chills down their spines. In result, Youngjae moved Jaebeom’s arm so it was around his shoulders, stepping closer to him. They turned to each other with smiles, “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2jae pspspspsps got7 pspsppspspsps
> 
> open to any and all comments! thank you <3


End file.
